


Princess Training

by BouncyOrb



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyOrb/pseuds/BouncyOrb
Summary: Catra starts to get used to being with the Rebellion, and Glimmer gets used to being with Catra.





	Princess Training

“Come on, Catra!” Glimmer teased. “Can't catch one little princess?”

“Grrr, you are DONE FOR when I get my hands on you!”

Catra could always rely on speed to outmaneuver her opponents. But Glimmer's teleporting was a cut above what Catra could do.

“This is so not fair, princess.” Catra whined, pouncing onto the spot where Glimmer was standing just a moment before. She was sounding particularly annoyed with her, which Glimmer loved to hear.

Glimmer teleported right in front of Catra as she ran through the Whispering woods, tripping her up and pinning her face down into the grass.

“The Horde won't fight fair. You of all people should know that.”

Catra growled. She kicked off the ground and spun herself around, pinning Glimmer on her back.

“They can fight however they want. I'm not going to let them win anymore.”

Catra was lost in thought, dreaming of all the ways she would make Shadow Weaver and Jordan pay for what they did to her. She didn't notice that she was so close to Glimmer, still pinned under her.

She was only ever an enemy until recently. Looking at her now, her puffy pink hair, her soft round face, she wondered how she never saw it before.

She was so close…

Catra jumped up off Glimmer before either of them could notice the other was blushing.

"Hey, I mean, you got me good just now.” Glimmer said, trying not to wonder what it would feel like to run her hands through Catra's hair. "We're not training because you don't know how to fight, it's so you can learn how to fight with us.”

“Whatever, let's just go again.”

“You sure you're good?” Glimmer asked?

“Yes, let's go already.” Catra popped her claws out of her fingers. “And you better not go easy on me, princess.”

“Okay, you asked for it!” Glimmer shouted.

Catra couldn't see where Glimmer teleported to, but she could hear the zap of her magic whenever she used it. She crouched low, stalking through the woods with her eyes closed. She could hear birds chirping and wind rustling the leaves.

_zapp_

Catra jumped out of the way of Glimmer, who landed with a thump, then jumped back to tackle her. She decided to just rely on her hearing and not sight. This was a bad decision, as she didn't get a chance to see the face Glimmer made as she caught Catra in a giant leaf and wrapped her in it, leaving only her head exposed.

“Hahaha! I've been waiting to use that one on you for weeks! Hahaha!”

“What are you even doing!?” Catra clawed open the leaf. “How is this training? A leaf, Glimmer? A leaf!”

“Number one difference between here and the Fright Zone? We play around out here.”

“You princesses have time to play around while there's a war on?” Catra sat down in the grass. There's no grass in the Fright Zone. “How can you afford to waste so much time?”

“We play around like that because there's a war on.” Glimmer raised a hand to put on Catra’s shoulder, but decided not to. “If we spent every second of every day trying to beat the Horde, we might end up turning into them.”

Catra thought about all the times she got to “play around” back in the Fright Zone. When she remembered how few there were, she started to lose her composure again. She didn't want to do that in front of Glimmer.

“This isn't the Fright Zone.” Glimmer said in her softest voice. “We aren't the Horde. It's not all fighting and trying to be the best. Things are different out here, Catra.”

“I dunno.” Catra looked around the forest. At everything but Glimmer. “Maybe this playing around stuff just isn't for me.”

“Hmm.” Glimmer teleported next to Catra and sat down next to her. “Maybe we just need to find the right game."

Catra sighed. There wasn't much else to do out in the Whispering Woods, and she didn't want to go back to that stuffy old castle just yet.

“I'm not one for games, really. How about just… training.” Catra stood up. “No teleporting for you, no claws for me. Good ol’ fashioned hand to hand training.”

“You know,” Glimmer stood up and stretched, “I have had hand to hand training.”

“Good.” Catra readied herself. “So I don't gotta take it easy.”

Catra jumped on her. Glimmer shouted, caught off guard, and fell on her back.

“One for me.” Catra chuckled.

“Hey!” Glimmer whined from under Catra. “No fair!”

“Aw, the Horde won't fight fair, princess. You of all people should know that.” Catra mocked.

Glimmer stammered for a moment, trying to think of a witty response. Catra just laughed. She didn't get much chance to laugh, Glimmer hadn't even seen her laugh before.

She was less intimidating the more time they spent together, but this was different. The way Catra laughed was almost mesmerizing.

“Wow.”

“What?” Catra asked, still laughing.

“What!?” Glimmer teleported to her feet. “I didn't- did you say something? I didn't hear anything, Catra.”

Catra smiled at Glimmer smugly, then shrugged.

“Let's see how you do when I'm actually looking.” Glimmer said, getting ready to go again.

They spent the rest of the afternoon sparring in the Whispering Woods. Glimmer didn't really stand a chance at first, Catra had way more experience fighting without any magic powers. But once she started to see how Catra fought she managed to get a few wins on her.

Even though they were still technically fighting, Glimmer never really got to see what Catra was like when they weren't enemies until now. She spent most of her time in Bright Moon hiding in Adora’s room, which wasn't surprising. Despite what she said before, Catra was very playful once she decided to stop being closed off. Joking and laughing with Glimmer, even when she lost sometimes. It was a new side to Catra, and Glimmer was happy to see it.

“Ha!” Catra landed on top of Glimmer. “What's that now, 3 ahead of you?”

“Haha, okay Catra.” Glimmer said trying not to let Catra see her blush. “Get off me so we can go again.”

“Sure thing, prin-” Catra stopped as she was getting to her feet. Her ears twitched as she looked around.

“Catra? You oka-”

“Watch out!”

Catra tackled Glimmer again, this time to get her out of the way of the giant bug creature that attacked them from the woods. It was the size of a house, it had six legs with spikes on the ends, and armor that layered over itself along the top of it.

“What is that thing?” Catra yelled, jumping out of the way of one of its spiked feet. She grabbed Glimmer by the hand and ran into the trees.

“It’s a First Ones robot.” Glimmer said, almost being dragged through the Whispering woods. “They never attacked us like this before.”

“Adora was here with her sword before. Watch out!” Catra jumped with Glimmer as the robot lunged its spiked tail into the ground. “A spike tail? Who designed these things?”

Catra ran past shrubs and bushes as fast as she could, not realizing that Glimmer had let go of her hand. She stopped and turned, watching Glimmer trying to fight off the robot on her own.

"Glimmer! What are you doing, we need to go get help!"

"No!" Glimmer was teleporting a lot to keep herself from being hit by the tail and legs, more than she could do for long. "We have to _zapp_ keep this thing from _zapp_ hurting anybody else!"

Catra groaned and ran back to Glimmer. She could tell her magic was already weakening.

"Back off for a sec before you burn out." Catra said, jumping onto the robot. She stuck her claws into the armor just to keep herself from falling off, it was moving and turning faster than it looked like it should be able to. "Glimmer, watch out!"

"Catra, you- ah!" The robot swung its tail into her and sent her into a tree trunk.

"Princess!” Catra started swiping at the robot's back with her free hand, but she was barely scratching its paint. "You better get up, princess!"

Glimmer was dazed under the tree. When her vision came into focus she saw Catra shouting for her from on top of the robot.

"Catra, it's armor is way too tough to scratch through!" Glimmer teleported beside her and grabbed her hand. "We have to- whoa!”

The two fell as the robot tried to shake them off. It spun itself around, getting faster and faster until Catra could feel her claws slipping.

"Catra!" Glimmer yelled. "Let go!"

"Are you insane!” she shouted back.

"Trust me!" Glimmer looked up at Catra, putting on the most determined face she could manage. "Let go of the robot!"

Catra waited a moment, trying not to think about how tired Glimmer already is. She let go, and they flew through the air together for a moment before Glimmer teleported them both. They were suddenly falling through more of the giant leaves Glimmer had earlier, and it cushioned their fall enough so they could land safely. The robot couldn't see them for now, and they took a moment to think.

" Y'know," Catra panted, "this thing would be pretty cool if it wasn't trying to kill us."

"I used to think the same thing about you." Glimmer said, then realized how it sounded. "Not that I used to think about you a lot or anything. I mean I did because you were, like, an enemy and all but not like…"

"Princess." Catra said dryly. "Giant killer robot. Ideas?"

"Right. Right okay." Glimmer peeked around the tree and watched it search for them. It walked through fully grown trees like they were nothing. "Catra, I have an idea."

"Good, because I don't."

"I'm pretty low on magic, but I think I can pull off one last teleport. It's gonna be a big one."

"A big one? You mean the robot?"

Glimmer nodded.

"The whole robot!? That's crazy, even for you, princess."

"Without the other princess we can't beat this thing head on. I think this is our best shot."

"Okay okay," Catra said, trying to keep quiet as the robot got closer, "what do I do?"

"Catch me."

"What!?" Catra whisper-yelled.

"Listen," Glimmer put her hand on Catra's shoulder and looked her in the eye, "I trust you."

"Glimmer this is-"

"Catra." Glimmer said sternly. "I trust you."

Catra stammered trying to think of a reason to argue. She looked back at the robot.

"Okay."

"Don't worry, Catra."

Glimmer smiled at her then zapped away. Catra looked at the robot, and Glimmer on top of it. It started spinning again, and Glimmer was having a hard time holding on. She summoned her father's staff and wedged it between two armor plates on the robots back, using it to stay on.

Catra ran towards the robot and climbed the tallest nearby tree. She watched Glimmer strain as she tried to teleport the entire robot at once, glowing and screaming. Just before Catra decided to get her off of that thing, zapp, it disappeared.

Catra looked up, and there it was, falling from a hundred feet above where it was standing.

"Come on, come on…" she whispered to herself as she looked for Glimmer in the sky. "There!" She moved quickly, placing herself underneath her and preparing to jump.

"I got you, Glimmer." She waited until she could see just where she would land. "I got you, Glimmer." Catra grabbed a giant leaf.

"I got you!" Catra yelled. She leapt for the princess just as she was close enough to reach, and caught her in her arms midair, wrapping her in the leaf and wrapping herself around Glimmer.

The two of them landed just after the robot did, leaving a sizable crater in the woods, in the same bunch of leaves that caught them before. Catra tried to slow them down as best she could. They fell through the leaves, hit the ground, and rolled until they settled in a patch of grass.

"Glimmer?" Catra said weakly. She was still holding onto her. "Glimmer? You okay, princess?"

Glimmer groaned in pain. Catra let go of her and took the leaf off of her. She held Glimmer up in her arms and shook her gently to help wake her up.

"Glimmer? Glimmer! Come on, princess, I know for a fact you've survived worse."

Glimmer's eyes opened slowly. She saw Catra, holding her. She smiled for a moment.

"Glimmer…"

"I'm okay, Catra…" she managed to say. "Catra, you…" she trailed off. She raised one hand up to Catra's face.

"I'm glad you're okay." Catra said. It was the most sincere Glimmer had heard from her.

Glimmer's hand took a hold of Catra's face. She was straining, but she slowly pulled Catra in towards her.

"I'm… really glad… you're okay." Catra said softly.

"Catra…"

Care closed her eyes, leaning in to the princess, Glimmer pull her in. Her heart raced, she felt herself blushing. She couldn't believe it. Not a moment before she would've felt Glimmer's lips on hers, she felt her slump over in her arms.

"Glimmer!" she shouted, frightened. That is, until she heard Glimmer snoring.

"Glimmer? Princess?" Her shaking was doing nothing, the Princess Glimmer was fast asleep in her arms.

"Oh, come on!"


End file.
